


Fool For You

by larrysterek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Harry, Song Lyrics, louis in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/larrysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what Harry thinks every time Louis is out doing a PR stunt. </p><p>Just A little bit of your heart- Ariana Grande (written by Harry Styles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky, very sucky, summary. -.-(I need to work on that. ) Just a very short one.  
> Let me know what you think.

 

He knows that Louis needs to do it. He also knows that Louis is doing it for him so he doesn't know why he's feeling like Louis keeps cheating on him. He'd seen the pictures and he knows how miserable Louis looks. He also knows how miserable Louis feels because he felt it too when he had to "date" Taylor Swift. But even though he knew all this and even though he understands, he can't help regretting letting Louis do it. It's even worse at nights like this when he feels completely alone.

Louis is out again with her and he's stuck at home... Waiting. Like he usually does nowadays. Sometimes he feels like he can't do it anymore. Sometimes he feels like giving up. He questions every single move they make. _Is it worth it? Is this worth fighting for? Is it worth getting hurt from?_ Then he also realizes that the answer to those questions will always be a **yes** because yes, Louis is worth fighting for and he is worth getting hurt for. He's worth all the pain he feels. And if he can choose to do it all over again, with all the pain and all the suffering, he will because he loves Louis. He's a complete fool when it comes to him. Even when his eyes gets tired from crying or when his heart hurts from pretending or even when he aches for Louis' touch and Louis is nowhere to be found, he'll still fight for it because Louis' has had his heart since he was 16 years old. Louis has had it since they made eye contact and smiled at him. He had completely fallen in love with him.

He doesn't need much. Sometimes he just wants to feel Louis is there. He just needs to see Louis looking at him and telling him he's still the one. To show him that he loves him. He doesn't blame Louis. It's not his fault. They are doing this for them, so they can be together. He is doing this for the band, for the fans and for Harry. He knows Louis hates it too but he also keeps fighting.

Harry is always reminded why its worth it when Louis finally comes home. Harry wouldn't ask where he went or who he was with. He already knows. He always knows. Even if he didn’t, he'll see it all over the media by the morning anyway. So instead, Harry wraps his arms around Louis and treasure these times. He focuses on how Louis buries his head on his chest and how he smelt. He let Louis murmurs 'Sorry' over and over again until he’s had enough and kisses him to shut him up. He let Louis takes him apart in bed and make him feel loved again. He let Louis tell him how beautiful he is. Then after they are both out of breathe and sleepy, he let Louis put his arms around him to keep him close and listen to the way Louis says **'I love you'** to him. And Harry would kiss his forehead and smile saying **'I love you too'**.

During those times, he realized that he doesn't need much from Louis. He just needed a little bit of his heart and Harry would still be a complete fool for him. It’s also those times where they don’t care about anything else. It’s just the two of them. Always will be the two of them.

And he falls in love all over again when Louis does something like _this_.

He was getting ready for their concert when Louis barges in the room and practically ran to Harry. Harry quickly got up from the chair where Lou was fixing his hair and didn't get the chance to say anything because Louis' lips are suddenly pressed against his. When they pulled away, it was only the two of them left in his dressing room.

"You’re the only one, you know that right? And you don't have just a little bit of my heart; you have all of it Haz. I’m so sorry if you ever felt that way. I am- Harry-" Louis says, looking sincere and guilty so Harry kisses him again.

When he pulls away, he kept his hands around Louis waist and pressed his lips against Louis' ear. "I'm so in love with you."

Louis buries his head against Harry's neck and smiled. "I'm a complete fool for you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
